onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuzan
| jva= Koyasu Takehito| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Admiral Aokiji, formerly Vice Admiral Kuzan, is one of the 3 Admirals and was the first one for the Straw Hat crew to meet, and is currently the only one. His only superior, beside the World Government is Sengoku the Buddha. Personality Admiral Aokiji is a sleepy, somewhat lazy fellow, evidenced by the "sleepmask" he constantly wears over his eyes - this is possibly, in a humorous manner, due to the hibernative effects that cold temperatures can place upon living organisms. He even states that he's an upholder of "lazy justice", and always have a relaxed attitude - whether he flirts with Robin and Nami One Piece manga Chapter 319 - Aokiji ignores the serious questions from Usopp to flirt with Nami, or announces that he's going to kill Luffy's crew. One Piece manga Chapter 319 - Aokiji declares he will kill the crew He couldn't even be bothered to work out the crews bounty total. One Piece manga Chapter 319 - Aokiji attempts to work out the bounty total but can't be bothered to work it out He also tends to enjoy traveling by bicycle, over top of the ocean. As the result of his nature, he appears fearless, childish, and without a care in the world. Aokiji is also a loyal follower of the World Government (even if he does as he pleases) and carries out his orders, but his sense of justice differs greatly from that of his fellow admiral, Akainu's, "absolute justice". His meeting with the Straw Hats was a causal one. Aokiji also appears to have some connection to Luffy, saying he once "owed a favor" to Luffy's grandfather Garp. One Piece Manga - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 It is currently unknown what the nature of this "favor" was, or what his grandfather did for Aokiji to incurred this debt. Abilities and Powers Aokiji has the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi(ヒエヒエの実 Ice Ice Fruit). His logia abilities allow him to control, create and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Sea king or several square miles of ocean. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them. Like other logia users, he is immune to most physical damage-- his body shatters and reforms in an instant when struck. His physical proficiency is extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Zoro, Luffy and Sanji without taking any damage. He is called the strongest fighter in the Marines, and the second Marine officer who has defeated Luffy in battle, the first being Captain Smoker. He is very tall, towering over other tall characters like Arlong or Don Krieg. History Ohara Attack Aokiji was revealed to have been at least indirectly involved in the incident at Ohara that prompted the Marines to put a price on Robin's head. At that time, Vice-Admiral Kuzan (クザン中将 Kuzan Chūjō), as he was known before his promotion, appears to have been responsible for the deployment of Cipher Pol No. 9 in pursuit of the "criminal" archaeologists of Ohara. While the full extent of his involvement in the incident has yet to be revealed, it is clear that the destruction of the civilian fleet, ordered by the former Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (now known as Admiral Akainu), came as a complete shock to Aokiji. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397, Aokiji states, "I wasn't gonna overdo it as much as that fool!!!." .]] The original order that had been sent was for all those that had not been involved with the Ohara scholars and the poneglyphs, to be safely transported off the island. However, Akainu's course of action, which was the complete opposite, seemed to genuinely disturb Aokiji as his reaction was nothing short of sheer horror and shock. Like many One Piece characters (e.g. Smoker, and Jaguar D. Saul), after witnessing the senseless killing of so many innocent people, it is possible Aokiji came to realize just how low the World Government's morals had sunk. This is further hinted at when Aokiji helped Nico Robin to escape via the use of his Devil Fruit powers, telling her that he would be quick to come after her, if he ever felt that she was a danger. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 Aokiji also was good friends with Jaguar D. Saul. Apparently, one of the reasons that he let Robin go 20 years ago is because of Saul. Mission to Arabasta Having heard of Crocodile's actions in Arabasta, he decided to go there hoping to defeat Crocodile but he was turned away by Smoker who informed that Luffy defeated him and gave him information about Robin, including a message for Luffy. Longring Longland When the Marine HQ discovered that Aokiji is missing, they informed the Gorousei about the situation. The Gorousei was upset with Aokiji's action and remarked that he should watch his rank. They dub him the strongest man in the Marines Aokiji managed to reach Longring Longland Island. How he knew the Straw Hat Pirates were at this island is unknown, yet he managed to track Robin there. He sneaked in Tonjit's house and slept there. After the Straw Hat Pirate finished the Davy Back Fight, they return to Tonjit with the pirate flag. Gleefully, Tonjit opens the door to get in his house only to find Aokiji standing there. This frightens Robin, because Aokiji was one of her past demons. Aokiji woke up and began to make excuses that he wanted to inspect something. He lied that he once tried to arrest Robin, but fled. Yet he started to talk nonsense, confusing the pirates, then Sanji and Luffy got angry with him. He froze the water with his power to create a bridge for Tonjit to cross, the Straw Hats then bid there good byes. Aokiji told Luffy that his anger reminds him of his Grandfather, Luffy was startled as his Grandfather was mentioned, when Usopp asked Luffy what's wrong, Luffy nervously said nothing. After that, he then announced that maybe they just should die. One Piece manga Chapter 319 - Aokiji declares he will kill the crew Dark Conspiracy Aokiji decided to test the Straw Hat Pirates by lying to them about Robin's past. He said that everyone around Robin are wiped away with her the only person standing, referring to the actual situation that happened to Robin's Mother. The truth is Robin only ran away from people who try to kill her or turn her in, however, these people are still alive. The Straw Hats never knew about Robin's past and decide to test their friendship with Robin. Aokiji started to call Robin a demon and unfortunate woman. He told them that one day they will regret carrying Robin around. Angry and tired of Aokiji's taunting game, she uses her Hana Hana powers to break him into pieces against the crew's wishes. Thinking he's dead, the Straw Hats prepared to run, but Aokiji returned back in one piece. He grabbed some grass and breath on them to create an ice saber, but was parried by Zoro. The sabre was kicked away by Sanji shortly after. Zoro rushed in to cut him only to get caught by his wrist, Sanji tried to kick him but got grabbed by his feet, Luffy tried to punch him in the stomach, yet they got frozen. Sanji and Zoro agonize with pain of ice. Nami blocked Aokiji with her staff but was pushed away. He then froze Robin to solid ice and threatened to punch her into pieces, claiming the world would be better without her. Luffy saved Robin in the nick of time, but Aokiji said that they should not try to save her and was going to step on her, but Usopp and Chopper managed to save her and drag her back to the ship. Luffy ordered his crew to go back to the ship as he face Aokiji one-on-one. Luffy tried to send him flying with his Gomu Gomu no Storm, but he was quickly frozen up by. Having Luffy frozen solid, he realizes that Luffy tricked him. By agreeing to a one on one fight with Luffy, he couldn't attack his crew. He decided not to kill Luffy, saying that he did the World Government a favor by defeating Crocodile and commented that Smoker's message was just Smoker being dumb. Aokiji left on his bike across the ocean, he noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Water 7 which is close to the Marine HQ. He then called Spandam, who was ready to have his Unit finish the mission, who was informed that Robin is heading to Water 7. He also gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to him to summon the Buster Call. Spandam decided to wait until Robin arrives at Water 7. Interestingly, this conflict with Aokiji would set in motion the defection of two Strawhats. After their conversation, Robin began developing paranoia about the the crew abandoning her as had happened many times in the past. She would later allow herself to be captured by CP9, preferring to die rather than be betrayed. After witnessing Aokiji's powers, Usopp begins to question his own strength in relation to the crew and the enemies they'll face. This would later contribute to him leaving as well. Aokiji the Orchestrator The events of Water 7 and Enies Lobby, the motion was all started by him. His name gets metioned a lot: * Usopp saw his friends getting defeated by Aokiji instill a fear in him that will later trigger the Luffy Vs. Usopp Duel in Water 7. * Before reaching to Water 7, Robin after being unfrozen, laid on her bed but would not sleep as fear of getting betrayed, as a result Robin started to grow in doubt. * After getting a tip-off from Aokiji, Spandam has one of his agents whisper "CP9" to "recruit" her. Robin was forced to leave to crew to "work" with the CP9. * After Robin's disappearance, Sanji recalled Aokiji's warning and said So, Aokiji was right about this. * When the CP9 raided the Galley-La HQ, Luffy tries to get in to find Robin, and he remembers Aokiji's warning but refuses to heed it. * While detaining Iceburg, Robin told him that she's doing this because of the Buster Call which Aokiji has given the CP9 the permission to use it. Only Admirals can give a permission to lend the Buster Call. * The whole situation of Enies Lobby Raid was because Robin was taken there and Luffy's pirates had to follow her to bring her back. Yet Enies Lobby was getting messy. * Spandam boasted many times of how Aokiji gave him the authority to use the Buster Call. * When Spandam told Robin about what Aokiji did for Spandam, Robin annoyingly asked Spandam Why did Aokiji give you permission to use the Buster Call? This question drove Spandam mad enough to punch her in the face. * Luffy uses Aokiji as a reason to become stronger if he has to save his friends. * Robin has announced that after Aokiji popped up, she decided to give in due to the fear of getting betrayed. However, Luffy ordered Sogeking to burn the flag to show her that she has nothing to fear and declare war on the World Government. * Spandam accidentally pressed the Golden Den Den Mushi, summoning the Buster Call. In the Marine HQ, one of the Marines cried out that it's Aokiji's distress signal. Aokiji seems to know that this would happen. * Sanji mentioned Aokiji while fighting Jabura. * When the Straw Hat Pirates, after rescuing Robin, were fleeing from the Buster Call on the returned Going Merry, the battered Spandam uses Aokiji's name to pass out the order. However, Robin saw through his lies and strangles him with her Hana Hana powers for the last time. Finally, Aokiji appeared fully in chapter 429, shocked about the whole situation he caused while Enies Lobby was in flames behind him. He realized the Straw Hat Pirates had passed his test. He noted that this was a complete defeat. Aokiji at Water 7 Recently, he was in Water 7 secretly talking with Robin. Apparently, Aokiji and Saul were good friends, and 20 years ago, he let Robin go because of his friendship with Saul. He also said that he intended for everything to end at Enies Lobby, but he didn't expect the CP9 to lose to the Straw Hats. However, when he asked Robin why would she not run from the CP9 like she did before, Robin told him she does not want to see them die. Aokiji bids Robin farewell, telling her to live on and left by appearing to teleport via his ice abilities. One Piece Manga - Chapter 433 A while later, he is seen leaving Dock 1 on his bike while eating one of Sanji's Kebab. Robin believes that he is responsible for excluding the Franky Family, Paulie, Lulu, Tilestone, Karsee, Oimo, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, Sodom, Gomorrah and Yokozuna from the report on the Enies Lobby incident, instead making them out to be innocent civilians who got caught up in all the commotion. Later, he asked for Garp to lend him a ride on his ship back to Marine HQ because riding back there on his bike was 'such a bother'. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438 He witnessed the Straw Hats new ship Thousand Sunny leaping into the air to escape and, seemingly impressed by it, smiled. Major Battles *Vs Jaguar D. Saul *Vs Monkey D. Luffy Merchandise Aokiji featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Trivia *He is known to say "Arararara" sometimes. *His name and other Vice Admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey) *His name itself means "Blue Pheasant" (青=Ao=Blue/Green {this "Ao" Color can be referred as both blue or green, depend on the Japanese phrase};キジ=kiji=Pheasant) *In Japanese Fan Polls, Aokiji is currently the 16th most popular character. *When Aokiji was speaking of Robin's past, that any group she joins is wiped out, Aokiji was really referring to the situation of Olivia losing her group to Marine attacks on her ship. Aokiji was actually testing the Straw Hat Pirate's friendship with Robin. He attempted to end her life only to find in the end of Enies Lobby arc that Robin found a place to belong. *He is one of the very few Devil Fruit users who can use his powers to cross over the ocean without a ship, the other being Brook. Related Articles *Nico Robin *Jaguar D. Saul References External Links *Aokiji at Wikipedia.com Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users